Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z MaćkiemP42
Dzień dobry Wikianie, Mamy kolejny – niekoniecznie pogodny – sobotni poranek, więc nadszedł czas na następny wpis. Dzisiaj zaprezentuję wam Wikianina, który jest stałym bywalcem czatu Centrum Społeczności i założycielem Patapedii. Mowa tutaj o [[user:MaciekP42|'MaćkuP42']], który na Wikii jest już – jak sam twierdzi – od ponad roku, więc wielu z was na pewno go zna. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu wpisowi będziecie mogli się dowiedzieć o nim jeszcze więcej. Życzę wszystkim miłego czytania! ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/1/16/5925664.png/150px-5925664.png.jpg ---- ;Cześć i czołem Maćku, to jest Wikianin od kuchni, a teraz możesz przywitać się i opowiedzieć w kilku zdaniach coś o sobie http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. :Cześć... coś o mnie, tak? Ok, jestem na Wikii od ponad roku i pasjonuję się programowaniem oraz graniem w gry komputerowe. ;A mógłbyś powiedzieć coś więcej o tej już rocznej historii na Wikii? Jak to wszystko się zaczęło? :Jak to się zaczęło... to troszkę nudna historia ale spoko. Od dawna wiedziałem o istnieniu Wikii i ogólnie o tym że jest możliwość utworzenia tematycznej wiki. Nigdy mnie to raczej nie interesowało ale postanowiłem spróbować. Dołączyłem do Wikii i założyłem kilka niewypałów z moich starych kont. Potem wpadłem na pomysł założenia patapedii, i bardziej się zaangażowałem w ten projekt, przez co na dłużej dołączyłem do wikii. ;Na Patapedii jesteś aktywny do dziś – co powoduje, że dalej rozwijasz swoje dawne projekty? Co lubisz w wikiach, na których edytujesz? :Wciąż edytuję na Patapedii ponieważ dalej lubię patapony, poza tym, ktoś musi pilnować tego wszystkiego co tam się dzieje. Nie edytuję na wielu wikiach. Większość z nich należy do mnie. Ale lubię w nich to, że są na znany mi temat, i mogę coś pożytecznego napisać. ;Rozumiem. Przechodząc płynnie do następnej kwestii, czyli pochodzenia nicku i avatara, chciałbym, abyś powiedział nam coś o swoim avatarze, bo sprawa nicka jest raczej jasna. Co przedstawia ten obrazek? Czy jesteś przywiązany do swojego avatara? :Obrazek na avatarze nic nie znaczy, zmieniam avatary jak skarpetki, ten, który mam teraz przedstawia bohatera z gry Patapon. Nie jestem do niego w ogóle przywiązany. A co do nicku, to zgodzę się z tym, że łatwo jest się domyślić czemu akurat taki nick wybrałem. ;Dobrze. A co porabiasz poza Wikią, czym zajmujesz się w wolnym czasie? Masz jakieś plany na wakacje? :Poza wikią prowadzę nudne i monotonne życie, szkoła, lekcje, nuda i kłótnie z nauczycielami. W wolnym czasie gram i spotykam się z kolegami. Na wakacje nie mam żadnych konkretnych planów. Raczej spędzę je w okolicach domu. Ale oczywiście nie spędzę całych przed ekranem komputera... ;Idąc dalej, co sądzisz o zmianach wprowadzanych przez Wikię? Jaka jest twoja opinia o trwającym projekcie Darwin? :Projekt Darwin się rozwija, to jasne, ale aktualizacje schodzą na psy. Ostatnio w aktualizacjach znalazły się zmiany koloru linków w VisualEditorze oraz dodanie jakiegoś zdjęcia ryb w kreatorze motywu, co było już żałosne. Ale ogółem Wikia rozwija się w swoim tempie i na pewno zakładanie wiki na serwerach Wikii będzie lepsze niż konfigurowanie MediaWiki od nowa na innym serwerze. ;Cóż, dość skrajna opinia. W każdym razie, czy spośród całego wachlarza rozszerzeń od Wikii (tzw. WikiFeatures), masz jakieś ulubione? Jaka jest twoja ogólna opinia o nich, popierasz postęp i nowoczesność, czy tradycyjne rozwiązania? :Moim ulubionym rozszerzeniami są tablice wiadomości i forum. Popieram postęp i nooczesne rozwiązania, ale ostatnio jak bawiłem się VisualEditorem, nie wiedziałem jak dodać nim zdjęcie do artykułu xD. ;Heh, tak to czasami jest. Zostając jeszcze przy temacie Wikii, co sądzisz o miejscowej społeczności? Masz co do niej jakieś zastrzeżenia? :Do społeczności Wikii nie mam praktycznie zastrzeżeń. Wszyscy są raczej mili i da się z nimi porozumieć. Znam także kilka użytkowników, którzy pomimo młodego wieku trzymają poziom. Jednak nie przepadam za wszelkiej maści ipkami, które zamiast zachowywać się normalnie, psują tylko opinię społeczną tym ipkom, które wnoszą pozytywny wkład. ;Właśnie zamierzałem o to zapytać, ale skoro już rozwinąłeś ten wątek… cóż, co zatem możesz powiedzieć o rosnącej popularności Wikii? Co ją powoduje, dlaczego Wikia, a nie inne farmy wiki? :Wyższość wikii powodują zapewne statystyki (za czym idzie wyższa pozycja w google), i to, że jest przyjazna dla nowych, czytaj: nie muszą uczyć się css, html i wikitekstu żeby stworzyć własną wiki, pełny support techniczny itd. Poza tym, są jakieś inne farmy wiki poza wikią i shoutwiki? ;Tak, jest ich kilka, parę przedstawiono tutaj, choć trzeba przyznać, że dużego sukcesu nie odniosły. Kolejne pytanie – co sądzisz o wszelkiego rodzaju edytorach wizualnych? Czy mogą na dłuższą metę zupełnie zastąpić klasyczne edytowanie w wikitekście? :Według mnie? Nie. Nie da się zastąpić swobody w pisaniu kodu, którą oferuje zwykły edytor. VisualEditor i Edytor wizualny mogą być wstępem dla nowych. Oczywiście, wiele użytkowników (ipki i nowi) preferują edytor wizualny, przez co odnosi sukces. Ale wg. mnie wciąż źródłowy jest najlepszy. ;A jakiej skórki używasz? Jesteś zwolennikiem tradycyjnego Monobooka, czy stworzonego przez Wikię Oasisa? Jakie widzisz w nich wady i zalety? :Używam skórki Oasis coraz częściej, ponieważ jest całkiem ładny jak nie jest zepsuty albo za bardzo pstrokaty. Ale czasami lubię poprzeglądać na monobooku. Jednak ponieważ wiele nowych aktualizacji jest przeprowadzanych głównie na oasisie, używam go częściej. Nie wiem jakie mogę wymienić tu zalety... oasis jest po prostu całkiem ładny. Wady mogą być takie, że na oasisie jest mało miejsca na artykuł, paski po bokach strony powinny być zwężone, monobook nie ma tej wady. ;Co sądzisz o ostatnio popularnym pomyśle na wprowadzenie skórki Vector na Wikii? :Dobry pomysł. Vector jest spoko. Zgadzam się z tą ideą. ;OK. Gdybyś był bezpośrednio odpowiedzialną osobą za dalszy rozwój Wikii, co byś jeszcze zrobił? Co trzeba poprawić, co cię irytuje w wikiach na Wikii? :Zmieniłbym politykę modyfikacji, bo za bardzo ogranicza twórczość. Co to w ogóle ma być za pomysł że każda wiki ma wyglądać podobnie. To jest dla mnie jedna z najbardziej irytujących rzeczy na wikii. ;Których ograniczeń – twoim zdaniem – trzeba się pozbyć w pierwszej kolejności? :W pierwszej kolejności usunąć ograniczenia związane z układem strony oraz szerokością strony. Reklamy mogą zostać, bo w końcu muszą mieć jakiś zysk z tych wiki, ale to że nie można na przykład dodać sobie notatki stronowej nad headerem strony jest denerwujące. ;Kończąc powoli temat działalności na Wikii, chcę zapytać cię o jeszcze jedną rzecz. Masz jakieś specjalne plany związane ze swoją przyszłością na Wikii? Dalsza koncentracja na starych projektach, a może coś nowego? Zamierzasz dalej rozwijać swoją wiedzę w kwestiach technicznych? :Zamierzam wciąż rozwijać wiedzę techniczną. Napisałem już jeden skrypt na dev wiki, mam nadzieję że napiszę więcej. Raczej widzę siebie w roli użytkownika siedzącego na czacie centrum społeczności i piszącego skrypty niż jako aktywnego edytora dodającego tysiące bajtów treści do artykułów. Sam próbuję także bawić się w pisanie rozszerzeń i skinów do mediawiki. Ale nie wiem czy coś z tego wyjdzie http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png . ;W takim razie jeszcze na chwilę wrócę do zainteresowań. Dokończmy kwestię „świętych wojen”, bo o skórkę zapytałem cię wcześniej. Jakiego systemu używasz, jest to jeden z rodziny Windows, dystrybucja Linuksa czy może zupełnie inna opcja, która dotychczas nie padła w Wikianinie od kuchni? :Póki co systemem, którego używam jest Windows 7 Home Premium. Ale zastanawiam się nad zmianą na Applowskie systemy operacyjne (OSX czy jak mu tam). ;Rozumiem. Masz jakąś radę dla początkujących na podstawie własnego doświadczenia, czego trzeba unikać, od czego trzeba zacząć? :Wyłączyć Wizuala i nauczyć się wikitekstu. Przecież to nie jest najtrudniejsza rzecz na świecie. Innych rad raczej nie mam. ;Chciałbyś na koniec kogoś pozdrowić? :Nie. ;No cóż, twoja decyzja. To już koniec – nie pozostaje mi nic innego niż podziękować za udział; dzięki, Maćku http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. :Nie ma za co :>. ---- Jak już zapewne widać, tym samym kończy się wywiad z Maćkiem. Liczę na to, że się spodobał, natomiast w przypadku wszelkich wątpliwości, pytań i propozycji, zachęcam do zostawienia komentarza poniżej. Można tam też zgłaszać propozycje pytań dla kolejnych uczestników, a już za tydzień będzie nim Rani19xx, którą można spotkać m.in. na My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki. Zachęcam również do zgłaszania kolejnych Wikian, z którymi można by zrealizować wywiad. Nominacje składamy tutaj. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach